A New Menace in the Virtual World
by DragonSlayer6
Summary: Something wierd is happening in The World and it has been updated, but a new menace has risen...
1. Prologue

Authoress: DragonSlayer  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
English Action/Adventure/Suspense T/S  
  
A/N- I don't own .HACK//SIGN, or the characters except for BlackAngel007. And yes I know, Tsukasa is a girl. But in this fic he isn't.  
  
A New Menace in the Virtual World  
  
-Prologue-  
  
"Lady Subaru," Silver Knight called, "a new player has logged into the RPG. She goes by the name of BlackAngel007."  
  
"Oh really," Subaru answered happily, "it's nice to know that other people take an interest into this game."  
  
"Yes, but this BlackAngel007 seems to have caused havoc in other RPGs and has been kicked out of them for it." He informed her.  
  
"Oh dear," she said worried, "shall we keep an eye on this one; like Tsukasa?"  
  
"If you want, Lady Subaru." He replied.  
  
"All right then. Will you please find Mimiru?" Subaru requested.  
  
"Of course." He called as he walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, BlackAngel007 was currently battling a Player Killer, who was a Twin Blade. BlackAngel007 had long, straight, blonde hair and aqua-green colored eyes. She looked about the age of fifteen and was wearing a white short-sleeved, button-up shirt, dark-blue denim jeans, and a long, black coat. On her back was a black, thin, long sheath and a sword with a black leather handle, which was encrusted with a glowing sapphire gem.  
  
In one quick, smooth movement, she withdrew her sword and slashed at the Twin Blade's armor. The chains holding up the chest armor snapped and the vest plunged to the ground. The Twin Blade looked at the young woman, horror stricken. His wide eyes narrowed as he pulled his shield in front of him. She gritted her teeth, 'you will die!' she thought.  
  
Catching the Twin Blade off-guard, she lunged at him with her sword. The Twin Blade desperately tried to pull the shield out in front of him, but it was too late. Her sword pierced his heart, blood poured out from the inflicted wound. The Twin Blade stood there paralyzed for a split second. She pulled out her sword quickly and smoothly. He collapsed to the ground with a rather large thud! Finally, his eyes blacked out and he was gone.  
  
"You weren't as strong as I thought you were." She said aloud.  
  
'If he wasn't that strong after all,' she thought, 'then it shouldn't be so hard taking down the players of this game, one by one.'  
  
I decided to revise this story. Also, there is something I didn't add to the authoress note. This is an upgraded version of "The World" that they are playing in. It's not as chessey, so there is blood shed. And in my mind, the graphics are better as well. And Tsukasa is not hooking up with my character. Sorry to disappoint the people who like those types of situations!  
  
Peace, Love and Ice Cream  
  
DragonSlayer 


	2. WANTED!

Title: A New Menace in the Virtual World Authoress: DragonSlayer Rated: PG-13 Action/Adventure/Suspense A/N- From here on out in this story, I will stop typing these ridiculous author notes, cause everyone know that I do not own .hack//SIGN  
A New Menace in the Virtual World  
Ch.1- WANTED!!!  
Mimiru wandered through a new forest location near the newest dungeon  
looking for Bear, but finding BT instead. "BT," Mimiru called, "have you heard of the new player, BlackAngel007?" "Yes, and she is worse than I thought." BT answered. "What do you mean? Have you gone one on one with her?" Mimiru asked more startled than puzzled. "No I haven't, I want to though. After what I heard that is." BT said clenching a fist. "What's up?" Mimiru inquired. "BlackAngel007 destroyed a Player Killer, after that moment he went into a coma and is in a near by hospital in Shimokitizawa." BT explained to her. Mimiru's eyes widened, this all seemed to familiar...  
'Tsukasa........' "A-a......a coma?" She gasped, unable to speak at first. "Yes. It seems.it seems that BlackAngel007 is an evil force in and out of the RPG!!!" BT said all at once. "WHAT?!" Mimiru asked, still in shock. "In the real world, she has been known for shoplifting and......murdering her parents." BT said, stuttering on the last part. "OH MY-." Mimiru began, cutting off her own sentence. "But wait a minute. If she murdered her parents, then-then how does she have access to a terminal?" "BlackAngel007 murdered her parents in her sleep when she was eight-years- old, seven-years-ago. The judge said that it wasn't her fault, and had no idea of what she was doing. But I'm not stupid; she knew exactly what she was doing. But anyway, the jury found her innocent." BT stated dreadfully. "She did this intentionally for sure." "What kind of monster would do such a thing?" Mimiru asked. "A child that was never meant to be....." Answered BT as she trailed off and fixed her gaze towards the sky, avoiding contact with Mimiru's eyes. "All players, except for one, have been informed about this." BT said to her. "Let me guess, all players except for Tsukasa. Right?" Mimiru asked in deep concern for his welfare. BT replied with a nod of her head. "I'll try and see if I can get into contact with Tsukasa. And if you see Sora looking for me, tell him I'm busy and to leave me the heck alone!" Mimiru said the last part in disgust. Mimiru gated out and back to Mac Anu, where she ran into Tsukasa. "Hey," he shouted, "watch where you're-" Tsukasa stopped when he noticed it was Mimiru. "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same." Mimiru answered back. In her heart she knew, he went to see Lady Subaru. "I thought you'd be mopping where you usually do." "I decided to take a walk." He said offended.  
'Yeah right.' "Anyway, there is a new player, BlackAngel007," She started repeating the information she had heard. "And she has killed a-" Mimiru was cut off when she heard Sora calling for her. "Oh Mi-mi-ru!" He sang, extending her name in melody. "She killed one of him." Mimiru said pointing in disgust at Sora. "I suppose you're talking about BlackAngel007." Said Sora with a look of pure hatred and anger on his face. "I knew he was one of you but I didn't expect this." Mimiru said. "The Player Killer was my friend. My best friend. His name was EternalLord03." Sora informed. "Why are you telling me this? I want nothing to do with your lives." Tsukasa said. "We know that Tsukasa, I just don't want to see you hurt." Mimiru said sadly. "Gosh Mimiru. Thanks." Tsukasa said in shock and appreciation. "Keep an eye out y'all," Sora said cautiously. "She could be anywhere; and if you see her or learn of any locations or sightings of her, tell one of us." Sora commanded. "I usually don't side with you but, you got it pal." Mimiru agreed. "Oh, I knew you would!" Sora said with glee as he kissed her cheek. A few seconds later, Sora was on the ground howling with pain because Mimiru bonked him on the head. "That's what you get for kissing my cheek." She said solemnly to Sora. "If I may interrupt here," Tsukasa said getting their attention. "I don't know why you're telling mr this, because I'm not going to be out here much longer. In fatc, I'm going back." Tsukasa ended up on the ground too with Sora, for the same exact reason. "And that's what you get," Mimiru shot a glare at Tsukasa, "for getting me worked-up worrying about you!" She yelled. She walked off huffily and was muttering some things before she gated to a different field. Sora was laughing at Tsukasa as they got up and dusted themselves off. "Shut-up Sora." Tsukasa muttered angrily. "What? I didn't hear you little man." Sora teased cruelly. Tsukasa gave him the same exact glare that Mimiru had given him seconds before and walked off. Leaving poor Sora all alone. "Hey," he shouted to Tsukasa desperately. "don't leave me here all alone!"  
  
As Mimiru walked along a dungeon path in Carmina Gadalica, she used her Sprite Ocarina and gated out back to Mac Anu and logged-off. She went tot he message board and clicked the link to the new message.  
  
WANTED  
  
BlackAngel007  
  
Blonde, Straight Hair  
Aqua-green eyes  
May be seen wearing a sheath with a long, thin sword.  
Reward: Rare Items  
  
Well, I hoped you liked this chappy. I revised it as I was typing this thing. It's a lot better than what I've got down on paper! I guess writing .hack//SIGN fics is a lot easier than writing a DBZ or X-Files fic. ^_^;;  
Peace, Love, and Ice Cream  
DragonSlayer 


End file.
